working_title_waking_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
-Mechanics-
Since this game's main goal is to teach math, one of the most important factors in its design is the game mechanics. They will hopefully take the place of plugging numbers into formulas by using a series of critical thinking puzzles and specialized tools. The game is structured on the following process: #Present a concept #Allow the opportunity for the player to expand on the concept and get questions answered #Present a problem based on that concept #Give the player a tool to solve the problem #Practice the concept by solving the problem #Present a new concept that builds on the old one This is a fairly standard method of teaching; critical thinking and new applications for skills are important to make sure that the base lessons stick. Luckily for the development process, there are some great games that not only employ this method but succeed in making the gameplay engaging throughout the experience. Portal, for example, introduces the puzzles slowly; they build up from simple running and jumping to using portals to creating your own portals to physics puzzles. By the end of the game the player can capably use any number of puzzle pieces to solve the problem in front of them. The Lesson Format Plotwise, the characters are at a Renaissance level of science and technology. They have little or no mathematical training and certainly no concept of the different applications of higher math. In the prototype, we chose to begin by teaching the player how to measure and draw angles. Not only is measuring angles a cornerstone of trigonometry, it's a great place to start familiarizing the player with the different kinds of tools at their disposal, many of which have parallels in a student's classroom environment. First, a quick plot recap: Jhana and Markel , the main characters at this stage of the adventure, are wandering through the caves and ruins of a millenia abandoned civilization. They are in search of Markel's peoples' Trickster God, Itzamna , who may have the ability to stop the invasion of Jhana's country. you are unfamiliar with the full plot, click here. Practice Problems and Puzzles Asking Questions In order to get the player to engage more with the lesson at hand, the lessons will be staged as a conversation between student and teacher. Through a simple dialog tree, the player will be guided through each lesson. Through this conversation, they will also be given the opportunity to ask for clarification, get the answers to frequently asked questions, and may see alternative ways of explaining certain concepts. Even beyond the core of the lesson, the player will also be given the opportunity to ask more in-depth questions about the math that they are learning. The nature of these questions is as yet undecided; it may be that they are purely optional, they might be necessary to ask to access the next level, or the knowledge might be useful in answering bonus puzzles to unlock secret areas. Tools for the Players During the course of the lesson, the player will sometimes be introduced to a new tool that can be used to solve the kind of problems that the lesson presents. For example, they may be given a protractor stand-in for measuring angles or a method for multiplying large numbers. They will be given an explanation as to what the tool is for, a demonstration, and an opportunity to practice with this tool in a safe environment before they are asked to use it in a potentially dangerous puzzle environment. Practicing the Skills After the lesson is presented to the student and they are given an opportunity to use their new tool, each puzzle subsequent environment will give the player a practice ground for the new skill. As the puzzles get more difficult, they may be asked to incorporate previously learned skills in new ways. After learning degrees and radians, they might be asked to find a good conversion method. Teamwork Between Player Characters An interesting area to explore in the game is the idea of teamwork between the different player characters available to the player. The different balance in skill sets could make for plenty of interesting puzzles that involve combining the each of the characters' specialties. Markel and Jhana may have a skill balance that works like this: Markel can use his grappling gear to get to high places and scout while Jhana is better at using the high tech equipment given to them.